Motion correction for magnetic resonance (MR) imaging is of general interest for various applications, because it is generally important to distinguish motion artifacts from real features of the MR images. One approach for performing motion correction is to register a sequence of MR images to a reference image by determining the motions that make each frame of the sequence correspond best to the reference image. However, this approach of comparing MR images to perform motion correction is difficult to apply in cases where contrast enhanced MR imaging is employed. The reason for this difficulty is that such MR imaging typically provides MR images having features (e.g., uptake of a contrast agent) that are unrelated to motion in the images. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide improved motion correction in such cases.